


BareNaked

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slightly smutty. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BareNaked

The flirtation is short but sweet over Twitter, one other user asking a question that is easily shut down and yet... when the photo arrives she is slightly sulky, at least until she opens it... then starts to laugh. Dear John, his smile still in place, as naked as he had said, is posing, completely shameless and she laughs again, noting his sock covering him from any potential leaks that could cause embarrassment. She is alone for much of the day, first working then at home, and yet, when he does finally get home, he spends a little time with the children, leaving her to wait and wonder if he is, perhaps, delaying so he can tease her a little more. When he has come into the room he is quick to note the low lighting and slight flush on her cheeks, her smile soft even as she pats the bed beside her. He has dressed, of course, but he seems to take mere minutes to strip away his clothing and join her, instantly pulling her into a kiss. 

"I didn't think you still..."

"I will always want to see you..."

"Say it."

His smirk is teasing and answered by a deeper flush of pink. 

"Naked."

She sounds slightly shy and highly aroused at the same time, his smirk soft as he pulls her into a kiss. Kisses soon turns to more, as is always the way with them both, and she finds herself laughing at his teasing, pulling him closer still and finally taking control of what happens. He seems slightly surprised when she adjusts her position, rolling them so he is under her, her legs tight against his own, her body fitting to his as if they were made for each other, the low sound of pleasure that escapes her drawing an answering sound from him before he holds her tighter, closer, pressing them both into the same familiar rhythm they always have fallen into, her pleasure always most important to him. He can tell from her shivers exactly when she's ready to let go and pushes the pace a little more, following soon after with his own climax of pleasure. Neither is sure who kisses who as they begin to slow down and relax, her body curled into him again. 

"Minx."

His voice is soft. 

"Tease."

Her reply is just as soft even as she kisses him. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
